1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to shoe closures and more specifically it relates to a shoe fastening attachment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous shoe closures have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,544 to Streule et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,352 to Ginsberg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,482 to Torppey and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,053 to Rudd all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,544 of Streule et al. discloses a device for shoes for the adjustable connection of uppers provided with eyelets, comprising in combination at least two holding elements, one of each is connected detachably with one of the upper parts. Each of the holding elements is provided with a web and an adjusting strap fastened with one extremity on one of the holding elements and arranged with its other extremity as a loop around the web of the neighboring holding element. The adjusting strap is provided in the overlapping range with facings of self-adhering fabrics on the surfaces facing each other. The two holding elements are in the form of brackets. Each bracket includes rigid bracket arms and resilient inserting arms disposed in a plane parallel to the plane of the bracket arms. Perpendicular shoulders connect the bracket arms. Resilient inserting arms at corresponding ends thereof extend perpendicularly to the plane of the bracket arms. Laterally angled shoulders are adjacent the perpendicular shoulders. Each rigid bracket arm with its web is disposed on the exterior side of the upper and the inserting arms on the interior side thereof. The perpendicular shoulders extend perpendicularly to the plane of the bracket arms and are retained in the eyelets in the upper parts.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,352 of Ginsberg. discloses a shoe lace replacing and shoe fastening device comprising a pair of eyelet members. Each member has a pair of spaced fasteners for securing one eyelet member to adjacent eyelets along one side of a shoe upper, after removal of the laces thereof, and for securing the other eyelet member to adjacent eyelets along the other side of a shoe upper. An elongated strip of VELCRO material is secured to the eyelet members and adapted to extend removably secure to itself whereby the shoe can be fastened without conventional laces.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,482 of Torppey discloses a securing device for shoes includes a lace which cooperates with a shoe's eyelets. First and second tab members are secured to opposite end portions of the lace. The device may alternatively include a plurality of lace segments. The tab members include hook and loop-type strips which cooperate to releasably secure the two members together in any one of various adjusted positions.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,053 of Rudd discloses a shoelace replacing and fastening device comprising an elongated strip, a strip insert and a clasp. Rivet fasteners are used to secure the clasp on one shoe eyelet and to secure the elongated strip to the opposite shoe eyelet of where the clasp is located. The elongated strip is made of a flexible plastic material and has openings for releasably receiving a strip insert at one end of the elongated strip. The strip insert is made of a relatively rigid but flexible plastic material. The elongated strip and the strip insert have a plurality of interlocking hook elements. The hook elements of the strip insert are designed to interlock with the plurality of hook elements of the elongated strip. The clasp is fastened on a shoe eyelet, and the elongated strip fastened on the opposite shoe eyelet to that of where the clasp is fastened. The elongated strip is put through the clasp. The interlocking hook elements of the strip insert are pressed against the hook elements of the elongated strip to secure a shoe on a foot.